


Sweet Little Lies

by mellow_fellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song fic, Zombie Apocalypse, im obsessed with this song, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow
Summary: Even amidst the apocalypse Daichi and Suga still find peaceSong: Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 20 minutes on mobile at 12 am
> 
> Enjoy :)

Daichi peeked his head around the doorframe, eyes scanning the room. A small smile fought its way on to his lips. Kageyama was lying on top of his sleeping bag, Hinata sprawled over him, drooling onto his jacket collar, leg thrown around Kageyama’s waist and arms wrapped tightly around his ribs. Noya and Tanaka were slumped against the wall, Noya’s head resting on Tanaka’s shoulder and Tanaka’s head on his. Ennoshita was curled on Tanaka’s other side, and Daichi notes that his and Tanaka’s fingers were loosely twined together.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were curled together on the semi-rotted wood floor, limbs so tangled that Daichi couldn’t decipher who was who. 

Daichi turned away and walked down the short hallway, stepping over a blood stain in the moldy carpet. The carpet muffled his steps, boots falling softly onto the floor. He made his way to the kitchen, where a single lamp was lit on the lowest setting. Moonlight gently filtered in through the cracked windows, casting the room into sharp shadows. Suga was leaning against the dusty counter, eyes closed as his head bobbed to the beat of the music playing through his earbuds. 

They had just found a house with working solar panels a week ago, allowing them to charge Suga’s old iPod. Daichi walked to where Suga stood and gently took his hand. Suga cracked his eyes open just in time to see Daichi softly kiss his knuckles. He let out a huff but smiled. With his free hand, Suga removes one of his earbuds and put it into Daichi’s ear, and his head was filled with the gently synth of the 80s music. Daichi began to nod his head to the beat. Suga laughed quietly, planting a kiss on Daichi’s cheek. 

Daichi gently tugged him away from the counter and began to dance to the song. He swayed his hips and pulled Suga in close. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and Daichi secures his own around Suga’s waist. The song in their ears finally reached the chorus.

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies.

Daichi and Suga quietly swayed around the kitchen, and Daichi could almost pretend that everything was normal again. When he closed his eyes, he could see him and Suga dancing around Suga’s kitchen, making breakfast after a sleepover, barefoot, no worries about if they would have enough food to last, or if someone would get bit. He could almost see them locking up after volleyball practice, staying late to watch over Hinata and Kageyama’s extra practice, maybe sneaking away for a minute to steal a kiss or two.

If he focused on Suga’s eyes, he didn’t have to see the crumbling city around them, ravaged by the undead. 

He could pretend that they were normal teenagers again. But as the song wound down to its final chorus of:

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

Daichi was reminded as the memories around him faded and he was forced back into reality, that all his visions were just that.

Lies.

The song ended and Suga turned off his iPod, sighing. Daichi pulled him into one last kiss, long and slow and lingering. When they broke apart, Suga pulled the silent earbud from Daichi’s ear, giving him a sad smile. He nodded his head to the room where the others were sleeping. Daichi nodded and took his hand again, kissing it once more. Suga huffed our a quiet laugh, then tugged Daichi through the deteriorating hallway, and into the rotted room.

Daichi and Suga fell asleep in front of the door, blocking the others from any potential dangers that could be lurking around. The song swirled around Daichi’s head as he fell asleep, along with memories and hopes and dreams long ago crushed by the falling of Tokyo.

Sweet little lies indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Current status: obsessed with this song


End file.
